ansiedades
by krudo
Summary: pequeñas variaciones del primer capitulo y sale esto-por favor dejen reweis siempre se pude cambiar a one- shot


"ansiedades"

Capitulo 1: "el ángel ataca"

Nota: Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi son de GAINAX, (malditos no hicieron la serie más larga).esta historia esta hecha sin fines de lucro.

Advertencias: hice un poco de modificaciones a este capitulo al final. Tratare de que el nombre del fic tenga algo que ver con la historia

El nombre en mayúsculas significa que el personaje esta hablando

() Las palabras adentro del paréntesis son pensamientos

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un muchacho de pelo castaño trataba de hablar por una casilla telefónica, pero al parecer nadie le contestaba, cansado de andar tirando su dinero en llamadas decidió recargarse en la pared a esperar a que viniera a recogerlo una tal "Misato katsuragi "Pero sintió que alguien lo miraba fijamente desde el otro lado de la calle, por instinto volteo y se le a figuro ver a alguien, pero no había nadie ya que la ciudad estaba bajo ataque y había sido evacuada. De repente sintió que algo se acercaba y miro una colina que estaba cerca y vio que había un ser gigantesco de color café con un esfera roja en el centro y con una cabeza rara que iba destruyendo todo. El ser brinco y hiso que temblara todo. En eso se oyó las llantas derrapar de un carro volteo y se encontró con un carro deportivo azul la persona abrió la puerta y le dijo "sube".

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SHINJI: ya era hora de que llegara-le dijo a la mujer de pelo morado.

MISATO: sube ya quieres-dijo gritando ya que no era el momento para el regaño.

El deportivo salió a toda velocidad del lugar

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SHINJI: vaya es impresionante, un verdadero gofrente-dijo mirando por la ventana del auto.

MISATO: emmm… tienes los papeles que te enviaron

SHINJI: si-dijo entregándole unos papeles.

MISATO: ten lee esto-dijo entregándole un folleto que decía "NERV".

SHINJI: emmm… NERV es la empresa donde trabaja mi padre.

MISATO: emmm…si es algo muy complicado para explicártelo ahora.

SHINJI: entiendo, pero no sabe pare que me quiere-dijo agachando la cabeza.

MISATO: por lo visto no te llevas bien con tu padre.

SHINJI: si no lo conozco muy bien.

MISATO: te entiendo-dijo para ya no hablar mas el resto del camino.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji y Misato pasaban por tercera vez en unas escaleras eléctricas en frente se podía ver un numero en la pared que indicaba que era el bloque 03.

SHINJI: acéptelo no sabe por donde va estamos perdidos.

MISATO: me estas diciendo que no tengo sentido de la orientación niño-dijo alborotándole el pelo.

SHINJI: ¡NO SOY UN NIÑO!-dijo enojado por tal insulto

MISATO: si lo eres apoco no has oído tu vos es de niño-dijo riéndose levemente

SHINJI: ¡DEJEME EN PAZ QUIERES!

Misato no alcanzo a responder ya que se abrió la puerta de enfrente rebelando a una mujer rubia con un lunar en la mejilla, shiji desvió la mirada ya que la mujer venia en traja de baño y con una bata de laboratorio arriba.

MISATO: ¡RITSUKO!-exclamo sorprendida.

RITSUKO: vaya asta que por fin te dignas a aparecer Misato, no se te habrá ocurrido abusar del hijo del comandante-dijo echándose a reír al ver la expresión de Misato era blanca del susto.

SHINJI: ¡hijo del comandante!-susurro en shock ya que no sabia que su padre fuera tan importante.

RITSUKO: si shinji tu padre es el comandante supremo y con solo mencionar su nombre da miedo-dijo mientras checaba su reloj-demonios no es tiempo para juegos debemos irnos-dicho esto se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar.

Después de 2 secciones recorridas se detuvieron en una puerta eléctrica. en donde ritsuko tecleo una clave, la puerta se abrió estaba oscuro y dieron un paso.

RITSUKO: prendan las luces-dijo entonces se oyó un generador de luz y se prendieron los focos.

SHINJI: AHHH… QUE ES ESO-dijo señalando al robot gigante en frente de el.

MISATO: es el evangelion unidad 01 es la arma con mayor poder en el mun-iba at terminar de decir pero otra voz la interrumpió.

GENDO: mayor desde ahora se lo explico yo.

SHINJI: papa-susurro al verlo

GENDO: ¿Cuánto ha pasado shinji? , pero dejemos las cordialidades para después quieres, te e mandado a llamar por que la humanidad esta en peligro shinji, estamos siendo atacados por unos seres llamados ángeles que con ningún tipo de arma militar puede ser derrotado entonces la ONU creo a NERV para combatir a estos ay se creo al evangelion un arma biomecánica con la capacidad de derrotar a estos seres, actualmente solo hay 3 unidades con sus respectivos pilotos, uno esta herido ,otro en Alemania y apenas se te acaba de designar como piloto de la unidad 01,dime shinji estas dispuesto a salvar a la humanidad.

SHINJI: entonces por eso estoy aquí y además ¿como quieres que pilotee esta cosa? si nunca la había visto y ¿Por qué yo eh?-dijo apunto de llorar

GENDO: por que solo los niños nacidos después del segundo impacto pueden hacerlo y tu eres el mas útil para esto

SHINJI: el mas útil-susurro-entonces solo soy una herramienta para ti eh-dijo llorando.

GENDO: dime lo harás o no-dijo a secas.

SHIJI: ¡no! no lo hare tu me abandonaste como me pides esto-dijo cayendo al piso desplomado de la tristeza.

GENDO: como quieras ¡fuyutsuky!-grito por el comunicador.

FUYUTSUKY: dígame.

GENDO: comunícame con reí.

Entonces en una de las pantallas de arriba se puso negra y decía "sound only"

GENDO: reí pilotearas la unidad 01 el nuevo piloto no sirve

REÍ: si comandante-dijo con voz frígida

10 minutos después

Shiji seguía llorando cuando vio que por el lado izquierdo se abrió una puerta, revelando a unos médicos y una camilla al pasar shiji pudo notar que había una joven de su misma edad con pelo azul que esta vendada del brazo y de un ojo, noto que el color de sus ojos eran rojos eso le llamo la atención y vio como pasaba enfrente de el sin mostrar ninguna emoción.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la ciudad se veía como el ser se avecinaba hacia el centro, pero antes de entrar a la ciudad se detuvo y disparo un rayo que dio en el centro.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El rayo del ángel penetro en el gofrente y derrumbo algunos edificios que impactaron con una pirámide.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El temblor saco de sus pensamientos a shinji y vio como una estructura caí hacia el cerro los ojos por miedo y preparado para recibir el golpe que nuca llego entonces los abrió y vio como la mano del evangelion lo había protegido y oyó como reí cayó al piso dando un grito de dolor entonces preocupado corrió hacia ella.

SHINJI: ¿estas bien?-pregunto y luego la cargo mientras venían a ayudar, pero no pudo dejar de ver como de la espalda de reí salía demasiada sangre.

Reí solo se retorcía del dolor pero después de unos segundos se calmo

REÍ: gracias-dijo mientras los paramédicos la cargaban, pero en su interior se sintió tan a gusto mientras shinji la cargaba no supo por que le dijo gracias, era con si solo tocarla se hubieran conocido afondo.

Para shinji al cargarla sintió el cuerpo de reí estaba frio y le dio la sensación de que el alma de ella se sentía sola y triste y que nunca había recibido afecto. Eso fue suficiente para tener un motivo para pilotear.

SHINJI: este bien seré su piloto- dijo con determinación.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji estaba en la capsula del Eva, estaba demasiado atemorizado, el nunc a lo mucho había conducido en los juegos de video, pero fuera de ay no tenia experiencia real manejando algo como esto pero se sentía muy familiarizado con el Eva

RITSUKO: shinji como te sientes?

SHINJI: no se me siento como si ya lo conociera, pero a la vez no aghhh… ¿Qué es eso?-dijo cuando vio que la capsula se llenaba de un liquido rojo. Entonces tomo aire para no ahogarse.

RITSUKO: es LCL shinji, tranquilo puedes respirar este oxigenara tus pulmones.

SHINJI: ahhh… ¿entonces como piloteo el Eva?

RITSUKO: las diademas que te dimos sirven para conectar tu mente al Eva, por ende solo tienes que pensar en el movimiento que tienes que hacer y el Eva lo hará, pero el daño que reciba el Eva lo tendrás tú en medida.

SHINJI: ¡PERO QUE DICE! es idiota crear una arma que funcione de esa manera.

RITSUKO: pero era la única manera de que funcione, tienes que abrir tu mente al Eva.

SHINJI: entonces quiere decir que esta vivo.

RITSUKO: exactamente.

MISATO: shinji lo demás te lo explicaremos después.-luego se dirigió a los técnicos del puente-lancen la unidad 01 ¡ahora!.

En la superficie se veía la unidad 01 sujetada por dos rieles que venían desde el gofrente.

RITSUKO: shinji trata de caminar según tus índices de sincronización tienes un total de 49.3 pts. lo suficiente para poder crear un campo AT.

SHINJI: campo AT. -pregunto confundido por eso.

RITSUKO: shinji, no sientes una extraña energía que fluye por tu cuerpo.

SHINJI: emmm…si algo por el estilo.

RITSUKO: si te concentra lo suficientes podrás liberar esa energía que creara un escudo puede soportar minas n2, entre mas alta la sincronía sea mas fuerte será el campo at. Pero por ahora solo intenta caminar.

Shinji trataba de caminar pero no podía sentía que el pie le pesaba demasiado, entonces recordó que tenia que abrir su mente al Eva.

MISATO: shinji si no abres tu mente al Eva no se moverá.

SHINJI: pero como abro mi mente al Eva.

MISATO: solo debes de pensar que el Eva no es una arma, si crees que es una arma no se moverá.

SHINJI: emmm…. Eso es difícil sabes.

MISATO: date prisa el ángel vienes hacia ti.

SHINJI: ¡NO PUEDO! Aghhh…-dijo mientras el ángel loe agarraba el brazo izquierdo.

MISATO: shinji debes de abrir tu mente al Eva.

SHINJI: pero no se, no puedo.

Entonces el ángel puso una mano en la cabeza del Eva inerte que para nada se movía, el ángel saco un pico luminoso de su codo y luego lo empujo contra la unidad 01 en el ojo y repitió este movimiento 6 veces hasta que empujo a la unidad 01 contra un edificio.

Shinji no sabia que hacer, estaba paralizado del miedo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el puente de mando se veía como todas las pantallas marcaban el mensaje de alerta acompañado del clásico sonido de alerta. Todos estaban dando informes de la situación.

MISATO: estado de la unidad 01-exclamo preocupada.

MAYA:!PRESENTA GRAVE DAÑES EN LA PARTE FRONTA DEL CASCO,EL PILOTO PIERDE PULSO!

MISATO: expulsen la capsula del eva.

AOBA: no podemos el Eva rechaza la señal.

MISATO: !SHINJI!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_El ángel se acercaba hacia el eva para darle el golpe final, shinji sabia que iba a morir pero no podía morir así, entonces se repetía a si mismo:(abrir mi mente al eva, abrir mi mente al eva, ABRIR MI MENTE AL EVA)se repetía desesperado hasta que grito con fuerza: !ABRIR MI MENTE AL EVA!_

_Después todo lo que sintió fue que perdió la conciencia._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Shinji abrió lentamente los ojos y se sorprendió por lo que vio, el estaba en un especie de isla y se podía ver el mar, pero lo que lo sorprendió fue ver a su madre parada frente a el.

SHINJI:¿mama?, pero que haces aquí ,como es que…yo no por que emmm…-fue interrumpido cuando su mamo lo abrazo con fuerza.

YUI: por lo menos deberías de darme un abrazo no crees, hace mucho que no nos vemos shinji.

SHIJI: perdona pero es difícil esto, ¿pero como estas aquí? ¿De hecho donde estamos, mama?

YUI: en el Eva shiji para explicarte como es que estoy en el Eva me tardare mucho así que mejor toma asiento.-entonces yui cerro los ojos y apareció una sala entera en ese momento.

SHIJI: ¿Cómo hicis-fue interrumpido por su madre

YUI: ya lo entenderás shinji pero por ahora te explicare como es que estoy en el Eva.

Dicho esto yui le explico a shinji: como conoció a fuyutsuki en la universidad, como conoció a gendo, como termino trabajando para selee, la expedición a el polo norte, los rollos del mar muerto y su contenido, Adán y el segundo impacto, como se caso con gendo, como decidió sacrificarse para asegurar su futuro, como alcanzo los 400pts,como se fusiono con el Eva, como podía manejar tiempo y espacio en el Eva, como quedaría la tierra si sucede un tercer impacto, su deber como piloto, impedir lo que se propone selee, lo que es el Eva, cuantos ángeles ay,

YUI: se que es difícil esto shinji pero te protegeré shiji eso tenlo por seguro-dijo abrazándolo

SHIJI: gracias mama, haré lo mejor posible.

YUI: shinji parece que te quieres ir

SHIJI: pero como le ganare al ángel.

YUI: por esta vez a sido muchas cosas que te explicado,esta vez yo acabare con el ángel, no te preocupes si el Eva se mueve solo lo estaré controlando yo, solo abre tu mente al eva.

SHINJI: si mama-entonces empezó a llorar.

YUI: tranquilo shiji siempre que necesites ayuda podrá venir si abres tu mente, nos volveremos a ver, a por cierto al momento de entrar aquí e visto tus memorias deberías de ser mas decidido, si no nunca encontraras novia.

SHIJI:!mama!

YUI: adiós shiji.

Dicho esto shiji perdió la conciencia.


End file.
